Pokemon X and Y: A menace to Kalos
by Legendary Fairy
Summary: Four years had passed since the events of Black 2 and White 2, in the Kalos Regions, Alessandra Cesarini is preparing to start her Journey through Kalos, but even in Kalos a new Team is planning somethig...something that is so worrying that the other Region Champions and Pokemon Masters go in Kalos to stop them! Chapter 3 to be redone, poll going to be delayed of another week.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon X and Y: A menace to Kalos.**

**Prologue: OC profile.**

**Summary: **_Kalos is a beautiful region that is the destinations of Pokemon trainers, Alessandra, a fourteen years old that had just transferred from Kanto with her mother and father, for her father's job, decided to start her first Pokemon Journey there. But she lives to Vaniville Town, so without a Pokemon she can't go to Luminose City to see Professor Sycamore and get a Starter Pokemon, but soon she has the chance to get one when the Professor reaches Vaniville Town, to give some Starters to new-be trainers. Alessandra is one of these, together to a boy named Markus. The two after getting their starters start to travel together. Meanwhile however a new Team is menacing Kalos and this Team is a threat that even the Champions and Pokemon Masters of the other regions can't ignore, since it can cause the end of the world as Alessandra and friends know it. Alessandra and the others have to undercover the mystery of the Mega Evolution and must work together to ensure that Team Flare doesn't succeed on reawakening the Legendary Xerneas and Yveltal and activate the ultimate weapon. Accepting OC and is Pokemon X and Y based._

* * *

**OC sheet:**

* * *

**Beginning trainers, they appear to the beginning:**

**Name:**

**Surname**

**Nicknames:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Skin colour:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Clothes:**

**Homeland:**

**Hometown:**

**Occupation:**

**Goals:**

**Pokemon:**

**Future Pokemon:**

**Legendaries: **Optional and how.

**Mega stone: **(Bracelet, Ring, Necklace, Glove) and if yes or not.

**Mega Pokemon: **Only two or three, not more.

**History: **A short story

**Crush: **If they want to have one or already have one

**Parents:**

* * *

**Middle trainers (Ergh...that have already some badges):**

**Name:**

**Surname**

**Nicknames:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Skin colour:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Clothes:**

**Homeland:**

**Hometown:**

**Occupation:**

**Goals:**

**Pokemon:**

**Future Pokemon:**

**Mega stone: **(Bracelet, Ring, Necklace, Glove) and if yes or not.

**Mega Pokemon: **Only two or three, not more.

**Legendaries: **Optional and how

**History: **A short story

**Crush: **If they want to have one or already have one

**Parents:**

* * *

**Skilled trainers (That have eight or even more badges, indeed if they already have went through other regions):**

**Name:**

**Surname**

**Nicknames:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Skin colour:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Clothes:**

**Homeland:**

**Hometown:**

**Occupation:**

**Goals:**

**Pokemon:**

**Future Pokemon: **Can be also a Legendary.

**Mega stone: **(Bracelet, Ring, Necklace, Glove) and if yes or not.

**Mega Pokemon: **Only two or three, not more.

**Legendaries: **Optional and how

**History: **A short story

**Crush: **If they want to have one or already have one

**Parents:**

* * *

**Champions or Pokemon Masters:**

**Name:**

**Surname:**

**Nicknames:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Skin colour:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Clothes:**

**Homeland:**

**Hometown:**

**Occupation:**

**Goals:**

**Position or Title: **Here if they're Pokemon Masters or Champions, but for Champions don't count Unova.

**Pokemon:**

**Legendaries: **Optional and how

**Mega stone: **(Bracelet, Ring, Necklace, Glove) and if yes or not.

**Mega Pokemon: **Only two or three, not more.

**History: **A short story

**Crush: **If they want to have one or already have one

**Parents:**

* * *

**My OC:**

**Name: **Alessandra

**Surname: **Cesarini

**Nicknames: **Alex, Sandra (not much used but sometimes Markus will start to call her that.)

**Age: **14 years old

**Gender: **Female, no duh!

**Personality: **Gentle and has a gold heart, she's known to be generous, but sometimes she tends to lose her temper, so in that times you better stay away from her until she calms down.

**Skin colour: **Fairy Pink

**Hair: **Dark Brown hair, that reaches her back.

**Eyes: **Brown

**Clothes: **She wears a light blue T-shirt, with a black jacket, a black silky skirt, white shoes, black shoes and a blue and grey messenger bag.

**Homeland: **Kanto, now Kalos

**Hometown: **Viridian City, Vaniville Town now

**Occupation: **Pokemon Trainer

**Goal: **Aspires to become a Champion and to become a skilled Fire Type Master, but she's thinking of starting on her second journey, not now

**Pokemon: **Fennekin, female, known as Dayla, will travel out of her Poke Ball

**Future Pokemon: **Fennekin will evolve all way to Delphox, Shiny Eevee, will evolve into a Shiny Sylveon, female named Sylvia and she also will travel out of her Poke Ball, male Charmander, named Blaze, will evolve all way to Charizard, Female Riolu, Aura, will evolve all way to Lucario, male Fletching, Talon, will evolve all way to Talonflame and female Amaura, named Snow, will evolve into an Aurorus

**Legendary Capture: **Xerneas, maybe, and if yes like in the game

**Mega stone: **For now yes, in the form of a necklace

**Mega Pokemon: **Mega Charizard X and Y and Mega Lucario, she will have the Stones that makes them evolve.

**History: **Alessandra born and grew up in the Kanto Region, but she never started the journey, because of some family problems, now that she's in Kalos and receives the visit of Professor Sycamore, she can start her journey through Kalos, and that's where her adventure starts.

**Crush: **For now Markus Pearl, but in case someone is interested let me know.

**Parents:**

Patrizia Cesarini (age 48), housewife, former Top Coordinator and Breeder.

Giorgio Cesarini (age 50), works as a researcher in Luminoise City, but not for Professor Sycamore or Lysandre, former Pokemon Master.

Alexia Cesarini (age 21), Top Ranger, lives since she was 16 in Almia, with her uncle and aunt, her uncle and aunt now have transferred in Jotho, so she lives in their house.

Alyson Cesarini (Age 19), Unova Champion, lives with her boyfriend in Unova, she goes to Kalos to investigate about Team Flare.

* * *

**Name: **Markus

**Surname: **Pearl

**Age: **14 years old

**Gender: **Male

**Personality: **He's a volcano of energy and tends of running off sometimes, and that's what angries Alessandra easily later on the journey, since on the beginning they don't know each other well.

**Skin colour: **Fairy Pink

**Hair: **Messy blond hair

**Eyes: **Blue

**Clothes: **He wears a black and white stripped T-shirt, with dark blue cargo pants, white socks and black running shoes

**Homeland: **Kalos

**Hometown: **Luminoise City

**Occupation: **Pokemon Trainer

**Goal: **Aspires to become a Champion

**Pokemon: **Squirtle, known as Waterfall

**Future Pokemon: **Squirtle will evolve until a Blastoise, male Eevee, travels out of his Poke Ball, will evolve into a Umbreon, Female Snivy, known as Queen, will evolve until Serperior, Alyson's Serperior's offspring, Female Pidgey, will evolve to Pidgeot, Windy, Male Goomy, named Dragon, will evolve all way to Goodra, Houndour, named Inferno, male will evolve to Houndoom

**Mega stone: **For now yes, in the form of a bracelet

**Mega Pokemon: **Mega Blastoise

**History: **Markus born and grew up in the Kalos Region, but he never started the journey, because he wanted a Kanto Starter but wanted to start in his homeland, so finally he got a Squirtle egg that hatched three monhs ago, now he heads to Vaniville Town to get his Pokedex so he can start his Journey.

**Crush: **Alessandra Cesarini, but it can change

**Parents: **Unknown for now

* * *

**Name: **Alyson

**Surname: **Cesarini

**Nicknames: **Aly

**Age: **19

**Gender: **Female

**Personality: **Her journeys around Unova, Kanto, Jotho, Sinnoh and Hoenn, matured her a lot and she's known to be gentle and passionate, she also shows a good defence and attack in her battles, having worked on her battles skills as a Pokemon Trainer and Coordinator, make her a challenger.

**Skin colour: **Fairy Pink

**Hair: **Honey brown, acquired from her late paternal grandmother, that reaches her knees, tied into a high ponytail

**Eyes: **Acquamarine Eyes

**Clothes: **Wears a one-sleeved white top with black flowers designs, a dark blue jacket, black jeans with a white belt, white and black socks and grey shoes, with a blue and black messenger bag, she wears two necklaces, one with her Master Ball and the other that has a Megastone.

**Homeland: **Kanto, now Unova

**Hometown: **Viridian City, Opelucid City now

**Occupation: **Unova Champion, Pokemon Master and Top Coordinator, even if this one is now part-time.

**Goals: **To stop Team Flare's plans

**Position or Title: **Unova Champion

**Pokemon: **Male Serperior, named King, her Starter, travels out with also Blade and Spyro, Shiny Lucario, male, known as Blade, Male Drageon (Dragon evolution of Eevee), Spyro, Ampharos, female named Sparkle, Staraptor, male, named Star

**Legendaries: **Keldeo, Alyson had met Keldeo the first time when she was travelling in Unova, but she didn't capture him there, she travelled and travelled and sometimes she was surprised to have seen him even in other regions, then before she went back to Unova to try and win the League, she confronts him and to the end they battled, and after he was defeated, he chose to became her Pokemon.

**Mega stone: **Necklace

**Mega Pokemon: **Mega Lucario, Mega Drageon (alright, I couldn't help but create one.) and Mega Ampharos

**History: **Alyson born and grew up in Kanto, but at age 10 she decided to start her journey, but she didn't start in Kanto, she was attired by the Starters of Unova and decided to start her journey there. She travelled around Unova, Kanto, Jotho, Sinnoh and Hoenn, but got her hands, thanks to her boyfriend, on an Eevee with a Dragon scale, originary of Luna, and he evolved into a Drageon and she found also a stone that allowed Spyro to Mega Evolve.

**Crush: **Christian Black

**Parents:**

Patrizia Cesarini (age 48), housewife, former Top Coordinator and Breeder.

Giorgio Cesarini (age 50), works as a researcher in Luminoise City, but not for Professor Sycamore or Lysandre, former Pokemon Master.

Alexia Cesarini (age 21), Top Ranger, lives since she was 16 in Almia, with her uncle and aunt, her uncle and aunt now have transferred in Jotho, so she lives in their house.

Alessandra Cesarini (Age 14) a beginner trainer, she starts in Kalos to become a Champion, but she runs into the Team Flare's plans soon.

* * *

**Alright, everyone.**

**I'm back and I decided to start this story, in substitution of an old story.**

**Here it takes the storyline of the games Pokemon X and Y, but with some twist, first there are OC and I'm involving other regions, so you can put Champion or Pokemon Masters.**

**You can also make a Kalos Champion or some Gym Leader if you want, it's not that I don't like the Gym Leaders, Elite Fours or Champion, but I want to give some offer. Only I want to keep the Fire Elite Four and Viola, the first Gym Leader.**

**Alright, Drageon and Mega Drageon, are my own made Pokemon for my own made region: Luna, but it's probable that only this Pokemon will make an appearance of my own made region.**

**So here is the files:**

**Drageon: **Is the Dragon Evolution of Eevee, tall to the knees of an average tall trainer is blue with light blue scales, his head is shaped like Sylveon, but doesn't have ears, even if the horns, that are a crystal colour and are where usually the ears are, are said to have a good perception, has also a horn to the centre of his forehead, while her eyes are a violet colour, her neck has a crest shaped like a wave that goes down all to the start of the tail.

His wings are a medium size, blue, with light blue membranes, ripped in some places, while her chest is a violet colour, and his legs have also claws, while his tail is long and light blue with the end of the tail shaped like a blade and blue.

His fangs are shown to his muzzle.

It was known to be a rare type: Dragon and Fairy, strange because no dragon had also the weak species in their DNA. However it's weak to the Ice, Poison and Steel moves. Can be found both male and females, with the 50/50 percentage.

_**Pokedex Entry:**_

_Drageon, the Dragon Pokemon. He's the Dragon evolution of Eevee. Like Lighteon and Wingeon, the Light and Flying Eeveevolutions of Eevee, they're said to come from the faraway Luna Region. It has been just recently discovered that Eevee evolve into Drageon if exposed to a Dragon Scale and also has recently been discovered to have a Mega Evolution._

**Mega Drageon: **He got a little more taller than his normal form, also more dangerous looking. Indeed his horns had got more sharper and got also a set of smaller horns to the sides of the face and the horn to the centre of the forehead is more sharper, the wave shaped crest is what remains the same, while the wings got a little longer, but got blades to the tip of the wings, while the blade shaped tail got sharpened. Her fangs got a little longer and more deathly.

**Alright, this is the second time I worked on a Mega evolution that haven't been nominated in the game, so it might be crappy, likewise the Dragon Evolution of Eevee, if someone is interested on having Lighteon and Wingeon in their Team, let me know, I'll be happy to put their forms.**

**I let you know that in the story there will be more Mega Stones for the beginner trainers, and I let you know, but not for anyone, and I let you know that it can be also Alessandra and Markus that won't have them. Indeed when I'll reach the point where the wielders of the Mega Stones to be chosen, there might be a tournament, but it will be decided on how many OC will be as beginners.**

**I accept OC through PM, since I don't think OC through reviews are accepted, but I do an exception for the guest reviewers.**

**If you have to add some things that I forgot to add, feel free to add them and you're also free to put Pokemon that you have created or Mega Pokemon and Stones that aren't the ones in the games.**

**I warn you from now however, I won't manage to update often, I try to make an update or two in a week, but it depends, also since I got the new from the job center I got enlisted into finding a job, that someone might assume me for a job, very probably part-time, but I have to see.**

**I hope someone is interested in this and if you do, please read and review.**

**Legendary Fairy.**

**P.S: Ah! Before I forget, I don't own Pokemon or Spyro the Dragon (reference to Alyson's Drageon's name), but I own this story, my OC and Drageon, Lighteon, Wingeon and Luna Region.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon X and Y: A menace to Kalos.**

**Chapter 1: The first signs of a new menace.**

**Summary: **_And to say that Alyson just wanted a normal day, a normal day where she could be only Alyson, without any worries and she just wanted to pass the day with her Pokemon and shopping, but it seems that destiny won't allow her this privilege. Firs she ran into a very old man, that is a giant to her opinion, that is searching for a Pokemon, and then while she's at Black City, she decides to make a stop to an antique store where she finds an antique book that seems to have some connection to the history of the Kalos and Luna regions and that strange man and another book that has some connection to the strange necklace she received from the Champion of Luna and the stones she received too, that her Drageon, Ampharos and Shiny Lucario have. But then, while she's leaving Black City, she's attacked by strange man that want her to hand over the two books. Why they want them? And what will Alexia do when she discovers that her Drageon has a Mega Form? Will she and Katrina, manage to use their Mega Pokemon wisely? Takes place five months before the Kalos journey._

* * *

_**Undella Town, Unova.**_

_**Alyson's Villa.**_

A 19 years old girl with honey brown hair, that reached her knees and aquamarine eyes opened the window of her room, welcoming the sunshine rays that entered her room, making three Pokemon groan in their language as they woke up.

They were respectively her Pokemon Starter, Leaf the Serperior, one of the first Pokemon she captured, also one of her three Shiny Pokmon, Blade the Lucario and one of her Luna Pokemon, one of the recently discovered Eeveevolutions, the Dragon Type, Spyro the Drageon.

Sometimes she wonders still why she called her Drageon, Spyro.

I mean who knows, it might be that after having watched her young sister play with a game where the main character is a dragon named Spyro, the name was struck up even now that she was 19 and that's why she called her that name.

However the girl's name is Alyson Cesarini, the second daughter of Patrizia Cesarini, former Top Coordinator and Breeder, and Giorgio Cesarini, a former Pokemon Master, that now works as a researcher, and she was the second daughter, the first being Alexia Cesarini and the third Alessandra.

She sometimes wondered how was doing Alexia on her own in Almia, where she had gone, when she was 14 and starting travelling around Jotho, to become a Pokemon Ranger 5 years ago, where, after becoming a Pokemon Ranger lived with her aunt, Patrizia's sister, and uncle, until 2 years ago they moved to Jotho.

Well, she knew she was doing well, having become one of the youngest Top Ranger in less than a year and having stopped an evil organisation, she was now engaged and probably soon or later would get married, but her job couldn't allow her to visit them as often as she would like, but she tries to kept in contact with letters when she can.

She also was the only one to haven't started a Pokemon Trainer and/or Coordinator career, having started to study with all her heart to become a Pokemon Ranger.

Maybe it was for that accident 9 years ago, when Alessandra was only 5, she was 10 and Alexia was 12...where they saw one of their grandmother's Pokemon being brought away from Team Rocket.

Even if a year later they were once again disbanded, in Luna, thanks to two trainers, they never managed to find the Espeon again.

And then it was their grandmother's first Pokemon, who knows what could happened to her in that year.

However Alyson could see that something in Alexia changed, indeed to the beginning she decided to wait for her to get her first Pokemon, indeed they wanted to go to Unova to get one, but after their late grandma's, that died a year ago, first Pokemon disappeared, she decided to not become a Pokemon Trainer, but a Pokemon Ranger.

Their parents accepted the decision, they knew that Alexia wouldn't change her decision soon and however they wouldn't force her to follow her family's footsteps, as in their family every generation was a Pokemon Trainer, Pokemon Coordinator and/or Pokemon Breeder.

They didn't force her and the day after they bought her books that would help her study time in her academy.

Alyson decided however to start her Journey, departing from Kanto two months later, and reaching Unova, where she went to Professor Juniper's lab and got her first Pokemon, King.

From the Unova region she started her journey getting gym badges and capturing Pokemon, but one day she made a chance encounter.

She was walking toward Opelucid City, where she was aiming for her eight badge, when she stopped a little off course the road, where she ended up in a forest.

She had heard the legends of Keldeo and the three Sacred Swordmen, having also met Virizion, but she never thought she would end up meeting Keldeo, being followed from him for the next seven years and then to capture him.

Well, she never thought she would capture a Legendary back then.

However it was in that forest she met Keldeo, it was in that forest that a connection was born between them, even now they don't know how to explain it, it was in that forest their friendship began.

However Alexia decided to not capture him, for the same reason as Virizion, also for the fact right then she felt she wouldn't be worthy to work to the side of a Legendary.

She thought they would never met again, but it seems that fate had other plans and that Keldeo would make sure they would meet again.

She travelled around also Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn and Sinnoh in the seven years, where she also started to become a Coordinator, and won the Kanto League and Sinnoh Gran Festival, but in the Kanto League she also decided to not battle the Elite fours.

In her travels she met Christian Black, that started to travel with her, and in Hoenn they became a couple.

Some rumours are circling about how Christian, that now is a Pokemon Master of Jotho, his home region, is about to propose to Alexia.

Alexia decided to age 17 decides to go back to Unova to train to try and win the Unova League, aiming also to challenge the Elite Fours, but before she and Chris depart, Alexia gets two surprises: an Eevee with a Dragon scale and runs, once again, into Keldeo.

She finally confronts him and they have a Pokemon Battle, where Alexia manages barely to win and Keldeo makes a decision, he becomes her Pokemon, now travelling in the Master Ball that hangs around her neck, while her Eevee would soon become a Drageon.

2 years passed since that day and Alexia had become the Unova Champion a year ago, defeating Marcus Klane, a well-known trainer, just by sheer luck, since it was a battle that ended up with the winner being the Pokemon that would get up for first.

It was all thanks to her Drageon, and even if she would have lost she would have been glad, because she did her best and she would have been of her team nevertheless.

However in that year she also had become a Pokemon Master and Top Coordnator and bought a villa in Undella Town.

Tha's where she met up with the Ancient Guardian Champion of Luna, Katrina 'Katie' Serenelli.

Why she was known as the Ancient Guardian Champion? Well, she was the first girl to have befriended all three Pokemon that have three types and are known to have been trained to proect the Luna region from the Legendary Pokemon Lightdian, the Guardian of Light.

Indeed in her team she has a Firedian, her main Pokemon Starter, her Ancienty, last evolution of Kitty, and Waternight, the Guardian of Seas, last evolution of Crystalye, and rumours are said that she has met Lightdian and that maybe there's a fourth and fifth Guardian in the circulation.

However none knows if it's true or a lie, but what is sure is that both her mother and father are studying about the legends of Luna and Kalos, and it seems that the Legendaries of these two regions are connected, also because Katrina, three months ago, gave to Alexia, redeeming her one of the people that can receive in heritage, also after a battle where she didn't use her Megastone, the Megastone and she gives her a necklace and five stones, one for her Lucario, one for her Drageon, one for her Ampharos, one for her Blastoise and one for her Blaziken, telling her that one day she would reveal how to use them in a battle...but only when the time is right.

None knew that today would be that day.

Alexia then stopped thinking about the events and decided to prepare herself.

That was her free days ever since she became the Unova Champion and there was no way she was going to waist it.

* * *

_**Two hours later.**_

Alexia exited her house, wearing a simple white blouse, with a black skirt and white sandals, with a white hat and black sunglasses.

She was wearing her necklace with the Master Ball and her necklace, that was silver heart shaped pendant that seemed a locket.

Alexa didn't know why, but Katrina made her promise that she would never open the locket unless it's night time and one night she opened it to find a diamond inside the locket.

She was curious to why she couldn't open it but she wasn't going to ask, she would respect that.

Near her also there were her Serperior, Lucario and Drageon, that would never travel inside the Poke Balls, unless it was strictly necessary.

Alexia had decided to go first to Black City, where she heard there was an antique store, where she wanted to search for something that would talk of the Luna region and of the strange stones she gave to her Lucario, Drageon, Blaziken, Blastoise and Ampharos, but maybe she's asking too much.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that a man was ahead her, watching the sea.

She accidentally slammed into him, but while the man didn't move of a centimetre, the girl was sent to the ground.

"I'm sorry." the girl apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

The girl than saw who it was and was shocked to see a very old man, with tattered clothes, white and long hair, with an orange cap and...that was very tall!

And she thought that some celebrities of the basket were tall, he was beating them!

However the man didn't seem to notice her...or that she accidentally slammed into him.

"It's been too long..." the man said, still looking to the sea. "I wonder how long I'll have to continue to travel around before I found her..."

And then the man turned, walking away without noticing the girl and her three Pokemon that were looking to him.

"What a strange man..." Alexia admitted.

Her Pokemon nodded, while however...Alexia had the strange feeling that they would meet again, and maybe even sooner than she would have thought.

* * *

_**Black City, five hours later.**_

That day Alexia felt like walking, that's why she reached the city two hours and half ago.

She quickly had found the store and she entered it.

There she passed the other two hours and half, while not finding anything interesting, but then she ended up in the library part where she final found something interesting: two books.

Both seemed old but she could make out the names: the first one was a book that talked about the legends of Kalos and Luna and the other talked about the stones that Katrina gave her.

She decided to buy them, so maybe...just maybe, she could find some answers.

She bought it and exited the store, reaching her Pokemon outside, to go back to Undella Town.

But she never noticed the two strange people inside the store, both with strange hairstyles and clothes, that nodded to each other and went to find the others.

It was time for that girl to learn to not mess with Team Flare, even if she didn't know that.

* * *

_**On the road.**_

Alexia hummed while she walked down the road that would bring her to her villa with her Pokemon, but then she noticed some strange people ahead them, blocking the road.

Even though something in her mind told her to not do that, she decided to go to them to ask them what they needed, in case they needed something.

She walked to them, but she didn't go far when the two turned to them and recognized her.

"She's the girl that bought that two books!" the first one, a man from his voice, yelled.

Alexia could tell that she did something that probably she shouldn't have and that she shouldn't have gone to try and talk to the two.

One thing was sure, she was too late to turn back, since five other grunts appeared, together to a man and a woman, that were dressed in white, that looked to be of a higher rank of whoever they work for.

She didn't know if they really work for someone, but she has learned some things, if people dress alike they mostly work for someone, and by how she was surrounded, it wasn't surely for a good person.

Alexia didn't lose time and she released her Ampharos and Staraptor, considering however if she should send her Keldeo.

Also the strange people had sent out their Pokemon, there were Zubat, Grimer, Scraggy, Houndour and Poochyena, while the two leaders of this group had sent out two Golbats and a Houndoom and a Myghtyena.

"Ah, let's see how much you can hold on your own with only five Pokemon." the female leader gloated.

"What about twelve Pokemon and some that can Mega Evolve?" a female voice spoke from behind the leaders.

The group of strange people turned to see a girl of 20 years with silver hair tied into a high ponytail and Bordeaux eyes.

The woman was wearing a light blue T-shirt, with a black jacket, grey cargo pants, white socks, brown shoes and a grey waist-bag.

She was bringing on her back a bag where a the handle of a sword could be seen, it was white, with a red gem, a white pearl ad a sapphire.

Near here there was a Saberion, another Luna Pokemon, a Wingeon and a Lighteon while she was holding three Poke Balls, where surely there were the Guardian Pokemon.

"Katrina!" Alexia shouted.

"Alexia, release Keldeo and get ready to open up your locket." she told her while releasing her other Pokemon. "It's time for a Mega Evolution."

Alexia didn't know what she meant but she did so and while Katrina took out from a pocket of her cargo pants a strange medallion, she opened the locket, exposing the diamond to the light.

And she would never forget what came next.

* * *

_**Ten minutes later.**_

_**Alexia's villa.**_

Alexia and Katrina defeated the strange people with the help of their Pokemon.

She was so shocked when she saw the change of appearance of Drageon, Lucario and Ampharos, but Katrina wasn't shocked when her Saberion changed.

Now they were in the villa and Alexia had learned the truth about her necklace.

It wasn't a normal necklace, like the medallion that Katrina has, but it's an object that allows Pokemon to evolve for the time of a battle.

"So..." Alexia said. "Who were that people?"

Katrina looked to her.

"I don't know much, but they're an evil Team known as Team Flare." Katrina told her. "I don't know they're intentions or why they were in Unova."

Alexia decided to show her the old books.

"Maybe they were searching for these?" she asked.

Katrina stared to them.

"I can't believe it." she said, taking them. "They're...they're books that talk about the history of Mega Stones and the connections about Kalos and Luna."

"What does that mean?" Alexia asked.

Katrina's face turned serious.

"That I fear that Team Flare is about to destroy the peace of Kalos and/or Luna." she said.

Then she got up.

"We have to call the other regions." she said. "We need to speak to decide what to do...because even if it's not sure what projects they have in mind...it can't be any good."

Alexia nodded.

* * *

**Okay, first chapter ended.**

**I've decided to put some of Luna Pokemon, because in some ways Luna is thrown in the middle, even if they won't have a major impact in this story, even if in the sequel they will have.**

**I won't send you Katrina's profile, because even if she's the Luna's Champion, she won't appear again in the story, but if she does she won't have a big role.**

**Here are the informations of Firedian, Ancienty, Waterknight, Lightdian, Wingeon, Lighteon, Saberion and Mega Saberion.**

**Firedian: **She is the size of a wolf that stands on its hind legs. Has white fur almost everywhere, but her shoulders, chest, wrists and ankles have back sooth for the fact she has them always on fire, the only time you can see the sooth is when you put the flames out. She has a red sword with rubies while her blade is in flames. Her eyes are red. You can find her mostly females, strange for a Starter Pokemon, since the percentage is 75 against 25 for males ones. Her three types are Fire/Light/Fight.

**Pokedex Entry: **_Firedian the Fire Guardian Pokémon. Firedian is the guardian of Emberness and Firkit, but also of two Legendary Pokémon, Heatran and Hellon. Firedian is also one of the three Pokémon that was trained from the Legendary Lighdian, the Guardian of Light. The other Guardians are Anceinty and Waternight. She's one of the species that has three types._

**If you look to my profile you can see the link that brings to the profile of Ancienty so you can read all about it.**

**Waterknight: ** He's the size of a dog that stands on his hind legs. Has ocean blue fur that always drips with water and green eyes. He's a Water/Ice/Fight type. Thanks to the fact he drips water, he can use the dripping water to create shields, while he's carrying an ice sword with a blue handle that has sapphires. It's 100 per 100 male.

**Pokedex Entry: **_Waterknight, the First Guardian Pokemon. Waterknight was to the beginning a Water and Ice Type, but one day, Lightdian, seeing how he was using the water that always drips from his fur as a shield, decided to make him the first Guardian of the Luna Region, and he gives him a sword made of perenal ice._

**Lightdian: **Like her sister Lunaria, she has a humanoid shape, with silver hair, light red eyes, white armour and a white sword, with black handle and white and black pearls. She's the Light/Dark/Fight type. 100 per 100 female.

**Pokedex Entry: **_Lightdian the Light Guardian Pokemon. Lightdian and Lunaria are sisters, that's why they share a similar appearance in their forms, but Lunaria is known as the Guardian of the Luna region, while Lightdian is the Light Guardan. She's the one that chose the Guardians and taught them the Swords of Ancients attack._

**Wingeon: **Wingeon was the Flying Evolution of Eevee, smaller than Drageon, has however speed and power on her side, it's a blue colour, with a white coloured and cloud shaped tail. Her head is like Espeon's, but her ears have a grey coloured and cloud shape, with the inside a light blue, her forehead had a sun tattoo, where it comes the power of Light, and her eyes are a yellow colour. Her neck has a shaped blue crest armour with a moon shaped crystal, her wings are dark blue with stars and are known as the sky plumage, while her legs have sharp claws. It's more easy to find the female version than the male.

**Pokedex Entry: **_Wingeon, the Flying Pokemon. She's the evolution of Eevee and she evolves when she's exposed to the Windy Rock, that can only be found in the Luna region. Wingeon's tattoo is said to be able to absorb attacks launched from distance so that Wingeon can attack with a Sun Explosion that can KO Pokemon in an instant, so it's better to be careful...also for the Hidden Ability of Wingeon, Distance attacks, that make Pokemon attack with moves that are launched from distance...so better hope to never run into one of them, if they have this Hidden Ability._

**Lighteon: **Lighteon is the Light Evolution of Eevee, that evolves thanks to the Shiny Stone. She's a little bigger than Eevee but now looks more like a cat. She's all white but has a yellow halo over her head and blue eyes, while her tail is long and fluffy. She controls the Light and is all female.

**Pokedex Entry: **_Lighteon, the Light Pokemon. There's no much information about this Eevee, has it's been only recently discovered, but she doesn't seem to like conflicts, as she is the pacemaker of the group, but she shows to be a good challenger if trained with love and care._

**Saberion: **He's said that he is related to the saber tooth tigers that populated the world so many years ago, even if strangely they have no saber teeth in this form, unlike their Mega Evolutions. He's orange and white, with some black streaks. Even if he's not related to the saber tooth, that doesn't make him less dangerous! Evolves from Wolverion, that is revived from the saber tooth fossil. He's 75 percentage male, with 25 percentage of possibility that he's a male. Evolves from LV 30 and when it's night. Dark and Ice Type.

**Mega Saberion: **Now he looks a real saber toth tiger, but even if he's more dangerous looking, that doesn't mean he doesn't obey his trainer.

**Pokedex Entry: **_Saberion, the Saber Tooth Pokemon. Even if they don't look a lot like one in the Normal forms, also for the fact they are more like the tigers that populate this world, that doesn't make him less dangerous, but you can trust him when he's in your team._

**Here it is the first chapter, it's crappy, isn't it?**

**Well, I hope the second chapter will be more interesting also for the fact that the real journey will begin.**

**Feel free to read and review, I accept even flames, I know it's not a good chapter, so I wouldn't be offended.**

**However now I have a request to do...no, two.**

**As first I would like you to add your OC and reput them in this forum, since I would have some difficulties to put all the OC.**

**Here's the link:**

** forum/Pokemon-X-and-Y-A-menace-to-Kalos/153818/**

**Knowing my luck probably it won't appear so if it doesn't PM me.**

**Second I have a poll regarding this story and the two different series of Mega Stones, I want to know your opinion in case you want the Kalos ones to have the same power of the Luna ones, I mean the Luna Megastones allow the Pokemon to Mega Evolve more than one Pokemon at battle, unlike in the games.**

**Third, I would like to know if someone wants to collab with me with this story, because I could have some problems soon enough, as I went to an interview and maybe, just MAYBE because my luck won't allow me, I might be accepted and for six months I would be busy, really a lot, 40 hours a week, but it all depends.**

**If someon is interested let me know however.**

**I don't own Pokemon, Spyro and Marcus Klaine (even if mentioned), they belong to their respective owners I only own my OC and this story.**

**Well, going to sleep soon, just need to put the forum on function and then sleep,**

**See you later,**

**Legendary Fairy.**


	3. Chapter 3 That wll be redone

**Chapter 2: A new mission, Team Neo Dimension and the start of the adventure.**

**Summary: **_Keith Dazzle had noticed that Alexia Cesarini seemed to have something in her mind, since he knows his best friend/rival for 5 years, even if since the last mission he started to slowly consider her something even more important but he knew better to not ask her, since when she is searching for something he knows that it's better to not disturb her. However in Luna, an old enemy of the region and of the duo is rising again, and now teaming up with Team Flare, but it's clear that they have no good intentions or are really making an alliance with Team Flare. A new mission is about to start and also Alessandra, the youngest of the Cesarini kids, is about to start her journey with new friends, new rivals and maybe love interest._

_**Computer room, Ranger Union, in the Almia Region.**_

19 years old Alexia Cesarini was at the computer room, having finally found the time to do the research that she wanted to do ever since the day they returned to their dimension.

A year had passed since the day they saved the dimensions.

I better explain, you see, like in every region, even Luna had problems with an evil Team, and in that region the threat came from Team Dimension.

Team Dimension was probably the most active Team in the last century, because Luna...no, all the world...no! All the dimensions had to do with them a lot.

Team Dimension indeed tried to destroy all the Dimensions and all people, but themselves, and to do so, they try to destroy a very delicate structure, that is hidden in a portal that can be found only in Luna.

Inside this portal, that is guarded also by Lightdian and the first three Guardian chosen by her, there's a stone passage, that brings you to a gate, that has lot of gems that function as a barrier to a palace, where a tower can be seen sprouting from the centre of the palace.

This Tower is known, from the people that are allowed to know that, as the structure that controls the Time and Spaces in all the dimensions, that are bonded to each other thanks to this one.

If destroyed, the structure of the Time and Space in the Dimensions are bounded to be destroyed and rifts can be opened to destroy all the Dimensions.

But the Tower is guarded, by a human that is known as the Guardian of Time and Space, that is immortal, since for her Time would stop and won't age for a long time, unless he/she decides to pass the baton to another Chosen One.

It's not known if the Lightdian, Waterknight, Ancienty and Firedian are their Pokemon, however they're bonded to protect the portal, and that makes one of the obstacles that make everyone give up to attack the Tower

Unluckily Team Dimension had found in the century the way to get to another Dimension and try to find another way to enter the portal without having to do with the four Guardian Pokemon, and they always almost managed, but were always stopped.

Not by the four Guardian Pokemon or by the Guardian herself, but by two peoples that are chosen by the Guardian.

Since the Guardian can't move from the palace, because of her job of protecting it, she can however chose the Protectors of Time and Space.

Alexia and Keith had been the third Protectors of Time and Space.

There had been two protectors before them, none knew their names, neither did the Guardian, since she had become one four years before their help was requested.

However if you want to know why Team Dimension is still active even after being defeated three times?

Well, it's true that they were defeated and arrested, but the Leader always managed to escape and

form a new Team.

However, now back to the story.

Alexia, after finally having a day off after the last mission, had the opportunity to access the computer, where she start to investigate about Team Dimension.

Her Partner Pokemon, an offspring of the Ancienty, a Delcatty was sitting near her fellow human partner, while she was searching for the information and Keith and his Partner Floatzel was sitting in a chair near her.

He too received the offspring of the Firedian, now a Emberness, but he wasn't using her often, since his Floatzel Partner has been his Partner Pokemon for four years, unlike Alexia that had 17, now 18, Partner Pokemon and had bonded with all of them.

He noticed Alexia fidgeting also with her necklace, that had a hourglass shaped pendant, that was the symbol of the Protector of Time.

He too had a symbol that indicated the Protector of Space, but was in the form of a brooch, and had a purple sphere shape.

Alexia in the last month couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, something that had to do with Team Dimension.

Even if it was strange since they had captured the leader.

But it was really that so?

Alexia just couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't that easy. I mean, it could had been disbanded sixty years ago, then why?

She also had the feeling that something big was going to happen...something that could cause some troubles even to the journey of Alessandra.

She finally found out what she was searching for.

"Ah-ha!" she said triumphantly.

Keith, Floatzel and her Delcatty went closer, and saw what she was seeing...but it was still too soon for us to find out, so let's move on.

_**Two hours later, to the Chairperson room.**_

Alexia and Keith had explained their findings to Chairperson Erma and Professor Hastings, since it was a real emergency.

Their promise to the Guardian of Time and Space stopped them from revealing what they did last year, but that didn't stop them to reveal that maybe, just maybe the leader of the Team Dimension hasn't been really arrested the day they brought down the organization.

"What makes you think that the leader isn't the one we arrested?" Erma asked.

"I had done some researches that brought me to believe this." Alexia explained.

She had printed something before going to the Chairperson and Erma took them, to study them with Hastings.

Alexia explained.

"It has been almost a century that this team is working in the Luna Region, it wouldn't be strange if even this time the Leader managed to escape."

"But their actions are distanced by thirty years each, what makes you think that they would start to act now?"

Alexia didn't know what to tell him.

They couldn't really tell them what happened in the dimension they visited last year, because they made a promise to the Guardian of Time and Space, that none could know it.

But they needed to say something...but how to explain it while trying to avoid to reveal everything?

Erma noticed the silence and knew it was regarding something that they couldn't know.

It had been a year and everyone noticed that something had bonded them in a way, also because they noticed the strange objects with them.

But they never told them what happened while they were away, only let them know about the fact that they had defeated Team Dimension.

They tried to know something more, but they avoided and to the end decided to respect their privacy.

But now it seems that Team Dimension was going to repeat the attack, but they needed more evidence to know if it's true or not, but still...

"Alright." Erma said. "If you want you can get some day off to go and investigate to Luna. And find out anything that can indicate the return of Team Dimension."

They nodded and went to prepare.

That was the beginning of their new mission, and that it would bring them even to Kalos, where things would become interesting.

_**Luna Region.**_

The Luna region is divided in four islands, that are known as the moon cycles1.

In the Full Moon Island, you could find the Starter town, where there is the Pokemon lab, where Professor Lunar would give you the three Pokemon Starters.

Each Islands holds two gyms and are connected to the others thanks to a roustabout city or a city that has an airport.

If you ask where's the League, it's in the island in the middle of the four main islands, but you can access to it only when you get all the eight badges and only if your Pokemon knows Surf.

In the island there's the well-known Victory road, where Trainers challenge other trainers on the way to the League.

The League looks a lot like the Rome Coliseum and inside the League it holds the League Tournament, where the winner could challenge the Elite Four and if they're beaten, the Luna Champion.

The Gym Leaders are the usual eight and are:

Syria Diamond, a 20 years old woman, that is the first Gym Leader you find. Her Gym is an Ice Gym and if defeated she gives you the Flake Badge, a badge that has the form of a snowflakes with crystals and a white pearl. Her team is formed by Spheal and Cubchoo, but don't underestimate them, because Syria knows how to defends her Pokemon from Fire Attacks. Syria has pixie black hair and kind purple eyes. She seems cold, but she's to the same time nice and gentle...never underestimate her.

Then there's Saimon Landbelle, a 52 years old man, that is the second gym leader you find. His Gym is a Dark Gym and his team is formed by a Houndour, Wolverion and Honckrow. He gives you the Moon and Sun Badge, a badge that is shaped like a moon, that is platinum, with also a gold sun in the circle. He has used also the Sun name in honour of his late wife, that died a year ago because of cancer. He has blonde hair and silver grey eyes. He's the father of the two Elite Four, Kokoa and Samuel Landbelle.

Then in the second island there is Kirara 'Kira' LaStar, a 25 years old woman that is the Steel Gym Leader, and her team is composed by Steeleon, the Steel Eeveevolution, Steelix and Scizor. She gives the Steel Flower Badge, that is shaped like a flower, made of Stee. She has steel grey, she was born with them, and cold dark green eyes. She's known to be a girl with a heart of Steel, and she almost never shows emotions.

Then there's the fourth Gym Leader, Sirius Lastar, 20 years old and the younger brother of Kirara, that strange but true trains Fairy Types. His Team is composed indeed by a Gardevoir, Mawile and Togetic. He has dark hair and red eyes, and unlike his sister, he's more friendly and shows his emotions much more.

There are other four gyms but strange events brought their gyms to be shut down for repair two months ago and since it happens in the New Moon Island, that takes the name from where Darkrai is in Sinnoh, and the last island, where many problems have been caused by Team Dimension, it's not that easy to get new gym leaders, also because of the fact that the two islands always happen to be once again conquered, so sometimes trainers happen to have to get badges from other regions, since the other two islands are too small to contain the other gyms.

However, back to the story...we move to New Moon Island...

_**New Moon Island, a mysterious tower.**_

To New Moon Island, where dark clouds had formed, you could consider it a phantom island, since you couldn't see a soul, Pokemon or human, but however you could see lights coming from a tower that was all dark.

However the insides, you couldn't tell it was dark, it was light up from flames and it was purple coloured...with however hourglasses and crystals that were decorating the walls, where you could see a hooded figure walking the halls toward a specific room.

Soon she arrived to a door where the name 'BOSS' was written in big words with gold decoration and she knocked the door.

"Come in!" a man said from the other side of the door.

The hooded figure walked into the barely light up room, it was a contrast to the light up pace and the figure walked to a desk, where another figure could be seen.

Never the light given from the open door would be of help since it didn't show the features of the man, even if they looked like ice blue ones.

"Ah, commander." the figure spoke in a man voice. "Thank you for showing up."

"Have you called for me, leader?" the figure spoke, and you could tell she was a female from the voice.

"Yes, you see..." the figure spoke, getting up, but still you couldn't see other lineaments. "As we informed you of our intentions and failed attempts, we have found last year, before that two Rangers, stopped us...but five months ago we got contacted by another organization...Team Flare."

"Yes, I heard." the female said.

"Good, well we had formed an alliance with them, but so we can get Yveltal, the Pokemon that is said that can bring destruction."

"But I thought they want to destroy only this world."

"Yes, but as you might now, I'm not going to keep this alliance forever. Only for the time until we get our hands on Yveltal."

"But what role I have in this story?" the woman asked.

"Easy, commander." the man said. "I want you, together some grunts, Space and Time, your fellow commanders, to go to Kalos and help Team Flare to get their hand on Xerneas and Yveltal...they'll be in their sleeping forms, but legends say that when two chosen ones get near their sleeping forms, they would wake up from their slumbers and return to their active form. I want you to find the chosen one of Yveltal and lure him or her to where the dormant form of Yveltal is...and when he has awoken...use this!"

The man throws her something, that looked like a Ball...but the figure recognized the colours as the...

"This is a Master Ball!" the woman said.

"Yes, one of our researchers used to work to the Poke Ball Factory in Kalos, so he knows how to construct one, and since you're my second-on command, I'm giving you this, so don't fail me."

"I won't sir."

"Good, now go and search for Space and Time, get an handful of grunts and go to Kalos."

"Yes, sir."

"Now leave this room, I have to do some researches."

The woman bowed and left the room.

She grumbled and thought why she had joined Team Dimension.

She was aiming to destroy everything and everyone, but her in this world, not to destroy all the dimensions.

But she knew that she needed the right Pokemon, that could whip everything from the face of Earth...and this mission might give her the chance to have what she wants.

**Okay, sorry. I know this chapter is crap, but I just realized something that I need to know.**

**Where do you want your OC to appear? Because for the beginner trainers I have a lot of characters, and I want to know so I don't have to cause confusion.**

**Let's say that this chapter is a crappy version of the one that I'll program when I know where you want your OC to appear.**

**So please, be gentle and give me this information, mainly the reviewers with the Beginner trainers.**

**By the way I'm going to cancel this chapter when I'm done with the better one.**

**Meanwhile I apology with me being so late, but a lot of things happened, between being punished and having my computer was taken away. I was going to do also Kalos, but a thought appeared and it took this form, I don't know how many want to appear in the starter town.**

**I try to update now on Saturday and Sunday, but tomorrow I won't manage to get this 'crappy' chapter done, so you have to wait for Saturday.**

**Still sorry, and see you on Saturday, where I hope the new Chapter 2 will be better.**

**Legendary Fairy.**

1 

I let you know I know that the Moon cycles are eight, but I felt like that I shouldn't use all eight.


	4. Author Note (Deleted with new chapter)

_**Dear reviewers,**_

_Bad news, no nothing worrying, but this Saturday and Sunday and next Saturday and Sunday I won't be able to post anything. I had to do a lot of things today, and tomorrow I'm busy too. I found out also that dad is going to repaint the kitchen and living room, and probably he'll need my help over things, and it won't give me much time on computer._

_I'm really sorry for this delaying, but it's a work that needs to be done._

_See you later,_

_Legendary Fairy._


End file.
